


Black and Blue

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kissy kissy, starfruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erron Black likes Kotal Kahn, he just doesn't know how to confess it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is trash  
> 2) the title doesn't mean bruises  
> 3) this is trash  
> 4)did I mention this is trash? well THIS IS TRASH

Erron had hid his feelings for the emperor for a while now. He comes up with a plan in order to get Kotal Kahn for himself.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Kotal woke up from his nap. He saw that the place was spotless. 

"Who did this?" He asked.

"It was me emperor." 

"Erron. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

All Erron could do was smile behind his mask.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Erron was grocery shopping, as it is one of his chores. As he's shopping, he stumbles apon Kotal's favorite fruit, starfruit. He grabs some and runs back to the palace.  
\-------------------------------------------   
Erron sliced up the fruit and placed it on Kotal's bedside. He then snuck out before Kotal could see the surprise.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Kotal woke up to the smell of starfruit. He looked on his bedside and sees his favorite fruit sitting there.

"Reptile. Come here this instant."

Reptile rushes in and sees the starfruit on the table.

"Is this your work?"

"No sir."

"Then who could it be?"

"Maybe Erron?"

"It couldn't be. Could it?"

"Yes sir. He has had feelings for you for a while."

"Feelings? What type of feelings?"

"Love."

Kotal started to blush at the news.

"Is this true Reptile?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I must talk to him at once."

"You sound angry sir..."

"I'm just shocked Reptile. I have never experienced love. No one has ever loved me like...like this! I don't know what to do..."

"Write him a note."

"What?"

"Write him a note Kotal. Then ask him to talk to you in the note."

"Okay. Reptile, you are dismissed, but I will need you later on in order to put the note in Erron's room."

"Okay Kotal."

Reptile left the bedroom while Kotal picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.  
\-------------------------------------------   
Erron woke up in the middle of the night. He got out of bed and saw a note on his desk.

"What's this?"

He picked up the note and read it.

Erron

We need to talk. Meet me at my throne at 10 a.m.

-Kotal Kahn

'Why would he need to talk to me? I'll just go then...'

Erron set his alarm and fell asleep.   
\-------------------------------------------   
Erron rushed to Kotal's throne. He saw Kotal there, looking displeased.

"Is something wrong emperor?"

"Was the starfruit your doing?"

"Yes."

"What is up with your action's lately? You're being so nice."

"The emperor deserves such treatment."

"Reptile nor Ermac does this. Why do you?"

"Because...Sir what was the real reason you sent me here?"

"Don't doge my questions Erron. Now answer me."

"Sir...your highness...it was just a matter of kindness."

"Approach my throne."

"Yes your highness."

Erron approached Kotal's throne with nervousness. He knelt down in front of Kotal. Kotal stood up and grabbed Erron's face.

"Please, don't kill me Kotal."

Kotal brought up Erron's face and pulled it near his.he pulled Erron's mask off and pulled Erron's face closer into a passionate kiss.

They then broke apart, and Erron looked as red as a tomato.

"Sir..."

"I love you too Erron."

"You knew?"

"It was obvious. Why wouldn't I know?"

"I thought I hid it well."

"Your mask doesn't hide everything you know."

They then kissed again and this time, more passionately. 

"Get up. We're going to bed."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Kotal babe."

"You mean we're dating?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't we be? Now come along, let's go to bed."  
\-------------------------------------------   
Erron laid down next to Kotal. He wrapped his arm around Kotal's broad chest.

"Kotal?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they stayed like that until nighttime.


End file.
